Smoke
Smoke is a ninja assassin who was turned from a human into a cyborg in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as an unplayable secret character in human form, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 3 in cyborg form. He appears in the franchise's reboot, now retaining his human form in canon for the first time in almost two decades. Biography Smoke started out as a ninja assassin of the Lin Kuei Clan. He was a friend and ally of the younger Sub-Zero, and had gone with him to Outworld on his mission to kill Shang Tsung. The two ultimately did not accomplish their mission however, and returned to their clan in Earthrealm. When Sub-Zero and Smoke returned to the Lin Kuei, they discovered that their clan had chosen to transform their best warriors into cyborgs, already performing the procedure on Sektor and Cyrax. Refusing to be automated into machines, Smoke and Sub-Zero turned on their clan and fled. Whilst Sub-Zero managed to escape, Smoke was captured by his peers and converted into a Cyborg, designated with the codename LK-7T2. Under the programming of the Lin Kuei, Smoke was forced to hunt his old friend and kill Sub-Zero for turning against the clan. During the events of Mortal Kombat Trilogy and Shao Kahn's invasion of Earth, Smoke's fortunes continued to fail him. Although he discovered, with Sub-Zero's help, that he still retained his soul and was in fact one of Raiden's Chosen warriors, he was captured by Kahn's forces not long after assisting his former friend in a battle against Sektor and Cyrax. The inert Smoke was transported to Outworld as a trophy, and was locked away in the bowels of Shao Kahn's fortress. Nearly a decade later, however, he was discovered by Noob Saibot. He reactivated the cyborg, whose nanotechnology set about repairing and improving his systems. Reprogramming Smoke to obey only him, Saibot turned the cyber-ninja into both his ally and template, for a future army of cyber-demons, that was to rise from the Netherrealm. Although he appeared to follow orders blindly from his new master, it has been hinted at that a part of his soul and good nature still remains, as evidenced by Ashrah's ending. Also in Konquest mode, Smoke asks Shujinko to send messages and plans to Sub-Zero, hinting that he may be a double agent for good. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon 's Konquest mode, Smoke still fights on some kind of side and uses his powers to transform Lin Kuei warriors into shadow fighters. He is fought by Taven during his exploration of the Lin Kuei temple. At the end of the temple, after the defeat of Noob, Sub-Zero states that he would try to make Noob's memories return, but his plans with Smoke remain unknown. It is interesting to note that in Armageddon's intro, Noob is still on the evil side, fighting Ashrah, while Smoke can be seen fighting Nitara on the good side. This may hint that Sub-Zero successfully restored Smoke's memories, while Noob escaped the process. Along with almost every kombatant, Smoke was killed during Armageddon. Category:Males Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Hero Category:Playable Villain Category:Axemen Category:Arcade Debuts Category:SNES Characters Category:Genesis Characters Category:GB Characters Category:N64 Characters Category:PS1 Characters Category:GBA Characters Category:PS2 Characters Category:DS Characters Category:Xbox Characters Category:Gamecube Characters Category:Wii Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:PS Vita Characters Category:Bosses Category:M Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Palette Swap Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Characters who can turn invisible